


Frozen Body

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Torture, seeing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Anna wasn't revived, she died as a result of Elsa's powers. Elsa is sixteen and still haunted by Anna's ghost that only she can see. The king and queen never died, and start to worry about Elsa's mental health after her sister's death. Elsa still believes she can conceal it. Can she finally be able to help Anna be at rest? Or will she be stuck with her ghost for as long as she lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Body

**Author's Note:**

> I became obsessed with the soundtrack and I couldn't keep this out of my head.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" The voice came from behind Elsa. "You know I can't," Elsa told the voice in a whisper. She was walking through the west corridor when the voice spoke to her. "Why not?" The voice said stubbornly. Elsa didn't answer this time, she only ran. She kept running until she reached her bedroom and promptly slammed the door behind her. Tears streaming down her face. The voice repeated, "Why not?" "You know why." "I want to build a snowman!" The voice yelled. "You can't! You're dead!" Elsa screamed and lifted her head to meet Anna's eyes. "Why would you say things like that?" Anna insisted. "Just look at yourself." Anna looked down at her body seeing nothing wrong. "You don't age! you still look like your five years old!" "What are you talking about?" Anna was genuinly confused. "Your dead and I'm the one that killed you." Elsa's eyes teared up again. "You didn't do anything." Elsa knew there was no use in arguing, Anna would never remember that night, when they were just little kids and she blasted her with her magic; this was all her fault. Her father warned her, he always told her to conceal it, she knew this was her fault. "Come on, lets go and play!" The voice chimed in again. "Leave me alone, Anna." And with a sad face, the ghost said her goodbyes and left. Elsa knew she would be back, after all she always came back. At this point, Elsa wasn't sure whether it was really her ghost or her mind playing tricks on her. This was all her fault she kept telling herself, she deserved every last bit of torture she got from Anna's ghost for depriving her of her future. Elsa began to weep once more, the only good thing about living in such a big castle was that no one took notice or heard you when you were sad. She wept until she was called down for dinner by one of the many servants they had running around their house.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know." Elsa kept murmuring to herself as she walked the long and winding spiral stairs to the dining room where her parents were waiting to eat dinner. Her father would always tell her that to show her that she can control it. He always reassured her it wasn't her fault that Anna died, she just didn't know how to hide it yet. She knew that was all a big lie, she saw it in the way her dad looked at her, he always stared at her with a look as if telling her that she was at fault for Anna's death. Her father would tell her that it was his fault for not showing her to conceal it earlier but she knew what she saw in him to be true. As for her mother, she never really did get over Anna's death, choosing not to speak of her as if ignoring her would make it go away. She despised her mother for this but whenever she brought up the subject of her sister to her mother, she would always become disturbingly depressed, she never dared to tell her that she saw Anna's ghost everyday. She knew if she told her father either one of two things would happened, he would either ignore it and tell her to not talk about it or send her to a mental institution. You'd think the king and queen would have better resources than a mental hospital but Elsa knew very well that her parents would never bare the sight of her if her father chose that fate for her.

Elsa tried to hide her tear stained eyes and chose to stare at the tablecloth on the large dining table. Her parents were mumbling to themselves, she didn't really care to know what about. "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know." Elsa let out a large breathe, the don't let them know part was added just for her parents, she could never reveal the fact that she saw Anna. "Hey there, Elsa, I haven't seen you all day. In fact I don't think I saw you yesterday either." Elsa's mother said waiting for her to reply back. "Well, you know, I've been pretty busy with things." Elsa said, her mother nodded in agreement, things had seemed pretty busy.

Elsa was almost done her meal when she heard Anna's voice again. Anna was just being an annoying little sister asking questions and commenting on every little thing Elsa did. Elsa badly wanted to tell Anna to go away as she often did but, her parents would hear and know something was off. After Anna died, there was only Elsa, they kept a watchful eye on her; as much a king and queen could, which wasn't very much if it weren't for the staff reporting everything they saw. They would make sure that her powers would never leave the sanctuary that they thought was their castle. Little did they know, Elsa's room was slowly becoming more like a mountain top ice palace than they could have ever dream of. Elsa wasn't really hiding her room from anyone, she just knew know one would bother her there but, there was one thing Elsa kept in her room, more concealed than the powers, more times the reason she would say don't let the know. It was more than just Anna's ghost, it was a picture of Anna and Elsa together, every time she looked at it, Anna would always come, it was the one reason she didn't just appear randomly. Every time she looked at it, she would hide it in plain sight, it would be on her wall, frosted over with a cloudy tint to keep prying eyes away. Every time Anna came randomly, she would put another layer of ice on the picture thinking it would trap Anna so she could finally rest and be at peace. Her parents had gotten rid of all of Anna's things, anything that would remind them of their little girl, Elsa had just sneaked the picture away along with a lock of Anna's hair, the one part that had become golden after she was blasted with magic. She had taken the lock of golden before Anna's body had been taken away, before Elsa would never see her little sister again.


End file.
